militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
73d Special Operations Squadron
The 73d Special Operations Squadron (73 SOS) is part of the 27th Special Operations Wing at Cannon Air Force Base, New Mexico. It operates AC-130W Stinger II aircraft in support of special operations. History The 73d Aero Squadron managed an airpark supporting the Air Service of the U.S. Second Army from, c. 15 November 1918 – 1919. Redesignated the 73d Pursuit Squadron in 1929, now part of the Air Corps, it trained for pursuit missions from 1931 to 1935, when it was redesignated the 73d Attack Squadron, and in 1939 the 73d Bombardment Squadron (Medium). The squadron conducted reconnaissance in support of flood-relief in southern California during March 1938.73 SOS Fact Sheet It flew combat missions in the Northern Pacific from, December 1941 – August 1943, when it was disbanded. Reconstituted and consolidated with 3rd Strategic Support Squadron, which performed airlift support for Strategic Air Command bases from 1950 to 1961. The consolidated squadron then redesignated 73d Special Operations Squadron on the inactive list. It was activated in 2006 to operate the new MC-130W Combat Spear aircraft.73d SOS Activation The 73d was the first flying special operations squadron to move to Cannon Air Force Base after the fighter squadrons left.73d SOS move to Cannon AFB As of April 2012 the MC-130W was redesignated as the AC-130W Stinger II due to the change on missions with the Dragon Spear conversion program. Operations *World War I *World War II Lineage * Organized as 73d Aero Squadron (1918–1927) * Redesignated 485th Aero Construction Squadron 1 February 1918 * Authorized on inactive list as 73d Headquarters Squadron (1927–1929) * Activated as 73d Pursuit Squadron (1929–1935) * Redesignated as 73d Attack Squadron (1935–1939) * Redesignated as 73d Bombardment Squadron (Medium) (1939–1943), disbanded * Reconstituted and consolidated in 1985 with 3rd Strategic Support Squadron (1950–1985) * Redesignated as 73d Special Operations Squadron (1985 – present) Assignments *73d Bombardment Squadron: :2nd Day Bombardment Group (1918–1919) :17th Bombardment Group (1931–1941) :28th Composite Group (1941–1943) :Second Air Force (1943) *3rd Strategic Support Squadron: : Second Air Force (1950–1961) :4238 Strategic Wing (1959–1961) *73d Special Operations Squadron: :1st Special Operations Wing (2006–2008) :27th Special Operations Wing (2008 – present) Bases stationed *Waco, Texas (1918) *Call Field, Texas (1918) *Garden City, New York (1918) *Saint-Maixent, France (1918) *Delouze-Rosières, France (1918) *Colombey-les-Belles, France (1918) *Ourches, France (1918–1919) *Hazelhurst Field, New York (1919) *March Field, California (1931–1940) *McChord Field, Washington (1940–1941) *Elmendorf Field, Alaska (1941–1943) *Umnak, Alaska (1943) *Amchitka, Alaska (1943) *Paine Field, Washington (1943) *Pyote Army Air Field, Texas (1943) *Hunter Air Force Base, Georgia (1950–1953) *Barksdale Air Force Base, Louisiana (1953–1961) *Hurlburt Field, Florida (2006–2008) *Cannon Air Force Base, New Mexico (2008 – present) Aircraft Operated *P-12 (1931–1934, 1935–1936) *P-26 Peashooter (1934–1935) *A-17 Nomad (1936–1940) *B-18 Bolo (1939–1942) *B-26 Marauder (1942–1943) *B-25 Mitchell (1942–1943) *C-124 Globemaster II (1950–1961) *MC-130W Combat Spear/Dragon Spear (2006 – Apr 2012) *AC-130W Stinger II (Apr 2012 – present)(Same aircraft as MC-130W with new designation as AC-130W See also * List of American Aero Squadrons References Notes Bibliography *USAF 73d Special Operations Squadron History External links *New Cannon Units Q&A * http://www.footnote.com/image/#19955952 * http://www.footnote.com/image/#19067371 Category:Military units and formations in New Mexico Special Operations 0073